the_legends_of_the_mytheedfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaels
Physical Description: '''Fair skinned, and pigmented hair, the Gaels are of average build and height. Their distaste for the sun shows in their great deal of freckles or easily cooked skin. '''Society: '''Gael society is based heavily around the church. They view magic with great disdain, and see practitioners as pagans and an affront to their god. They are deeply superstitious and highly pious. Their society is not necessarily strictly structured, but it is strictly monitored. The divide between the rich and the poor often comes from the amount of involvement in the government or a temple. However, there is a powerful guild structure in Galecia, which gives another way for citizens to earn a fortune and station. The guilds have established in other countries as well, giving Galecia a great deal of global involvement. Gael societies are as advanced as Imperian societies, although far more intrusive. Instead of passive trade deals, Gaels insist on getting involved with the targeted countries actions. This has lead to several crusades and several wars. Magic is strictly controlled in this society, and all natural born magic users are absorbed in to the church to be Templars and priests. Gaels are often deeply intrusive in other countries and believe it is their mission to convert the world to their religion, and relinquish others of their magic. Gaels are the breed of Tellurians that most other races are suspicious of. However, this society does not represent the common Gael people. They are a simple and dedicated people, and most are just simple hard working folk who are suspicious of magic. '''Adventurers: '''Gaels are often at least somewhat religious, and fill rolls as clerics and inquisitors. They also make decent knights and soldiers. However a Gael succeeds exceptionally well as a battlemage or a witch hunter. '''Standard Racial Traits: * Ability Score Racial Traits: '''+2 any one stat * '''Size '''Medium * '''Base Speed '''30 ft * '''Languages '''Common and one extra if their intelligence allows * '''Multi-talented: '''Gain one additional favored class. Traits * '''Magehunter: Members of this race gain a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft checks made to identify a spell being cast and a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against arcane spellcasters. Members of this race only gain this bonus against creatures that use spells, not against those that only use spell-like abilities. * Superstitious: Gain +2 on will saves to resist spells and spell like abilities. Alternate Traits: * Piety: Humans place great trust in the gods to protect them. Humans with this trait receive a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (religion) checks and Knowledge (religion) is always a class skill for them. In addition, once per day before attempting an attack roll, saving throw, ability check, or skill check, such a human can call out to his deity in order to receive a +2 racial bonus on that roll; he can use this ability only if he is able to speak. If the character has level in a divine class, count his caster level as one higher when determining the duration of the spell. * Comprehensive Education: Humans raised with skilled teachers draw upon vast swathes of knowledge gained over centuries of civilization. They gain all Knowledge skills as class skills, and they gain a +1 racial bonus on skill checks for each Knowledge skill that they gain as a class skill from their class levels. * Focused Study: All humans are skillful, but some, rather than being generalists, tend to specialize in a handful of skills. At 1st, 8th, and 16th level, such humans gain Skill Focus in a skill of their choice as a bonus feat. This racial trait replaces the bonus feat trait. * Industrious: Humans are known for their drive and work ethic. Humans with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on concentration checks and checks with their choice of one Craft or Profession skill. * Unstoppable Magic: Humans from civilizations built upon advanced magic are educated in a variety of ways to accomplish their magical goals. They gain a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks against spell resistance. Racial Power: Witch-hunt: Gain permanent 11 spell resistance. Once per day when damaged by spell, gain a number of spell points equal to the level of the spell. If spell points aren't be used, restore a number of spell slots equal to the spell that was cast. If the character does not have spell points, gain a number of temporary hit points equal to the level of spell cast. Height age and Weight = 1 Middle Age 35 years = = 2 old 53 Years = = 3 Venerable 70 years = = 4 Maximum age 70+2d20 years =